The Isolationist State of Entakuq
The Isolationist State of Entakuq is an ancient monarchical stratocracy in mid east Africa, its origins are from the far past, and was founded by a group of religious tribes. Entakuq is dictated by the Grand Hermiteer Tomasious Rubinlord, the heir to the throne of the of the beautiful ukranian monarchess Stephanis Yuli and her controversial philosopher captive and husband Tomasio the Hermit. History The Isolationist State of Entakuq was founded since ancient times by Hermitir Kujaniga I in the eastern African territory. Entakuq was once a moderate, deeply religious empire struggling to survive against all odds of the local African tribes. The Entaqukese was notably known throughout history as isolated by will and kept to themselves to avoid the horrors of humanity. Within their solitude, these people where a eremitic society, with each person living on his own with less emphasis on interacting with each other and adding more importance to the studies and writings of Entakuqism, today known as Solitary Individualism or Indie-Solitarism, a philosophy in which glorify isolation as a center part of human existence, something required to be overcome be more isolation as the only way to be, in international terms, an individual. In the 17th century, the Entaqukese where a military might, composing massive armies of swords man, Asian-like ninjas, spearmen, warrior monks and musketeers whose technology was given by the Ottoman Empire as a diplomatic gift. That first diplomacy was in fact the first time whereas an official, matters-of-state interaction with the unknown outside world in which was recognized by the Entakuqese but only as a "projection of the shared imagination." In the 19th century, the Hermitage Palace was made in the new capital city of Entaque-Topia, a name inspired by the studies of newly traded Greek, Roman and other Latin writings translated into Entaqukese. The Palace was a place of pilgrimage for all people around the nation. This also was the place where Lord Hermitir Fetragik III declared the title of "The Isolationist State" of Entakuq, in remembrance of the ancient philosophy of Entakuqism. A tragedy occurred in the early mid 20th century when the ancient Entakuq was an international hotspot of the international media only because of the state being so "Isolated, remote, and lonely. We humans of the world cannot allow Isolationism to exist!" This created a cultural outrage began by radial Entaqukese philosopher only known as "Tomasio the Hermit", who called for abandoning any communication technologies to "Prevent our heritage from an invasion by Socio-mental Imperialism". And Indeed his lifetime effort to deny newly communication devices such as the television and the telephone was successful when the new female and only Grand Hermiteer Stephanis Yuli fell in love with the famous philosopher, titling him "The national hero of Entakuqese Intellect" Marrying him without his permision. The Hermit's effort, some historians claimed, saved the state from cooperating in the world wars. The current leader, Grand Hermiteer Tomasious Rubinlord, is Stephanis and The Hermit's successor, proudly inheriting his mother's beauty and his father's intellect, preserves the isolation of his people in the name of cultural and intellectual purity. Religion & Philosophy The Isolationist State's major and offical religion is Entakuqism, or known in modern times as Solitary Individualism- an ideology praising solitude and isolation as the only way to achieve spiritual freedom, independence and authentic individuality, or simply the only way to be fit as an individual. Some may claim it is a sector of ascetic eremitism as the religion is quite harsh with its believers. For example it encourages its zealots to deny their social nature in order to overcome it and create a more superior nature by the name of "the isolating nature", a mentally upgraded human nature which can support the one's survival in long periods of isolation, in order to finally get into a state called Bdiduta, when one had overcome his inferior social nature and become an expert in solitude and a professor of his own spirit. Solitary Individualism stresses the faults of social organizations; it claims they are egocentric, dogmatic and desperate by nature, and will do anything to achieve two necessary and vital values: Functionality and Power. Indie-Solitaires state there is no organizational existance with the absence of one of these. In addition, Society uses a mental technique named "Quasi-Objectivisation"- the process of telling an individual an opinion whilst stating an opinion. That way, when a certain group believes in something which is defined 'true' (a supernatrual diety, a certain event that never existed, a set of stereotypes, etc), it can boost the social functionality in the said group and gain power to its leaders. The critizism is that many of what the average individual believes in simply does not exist, and is a result of the said technique used by society. The belief also known as the Solitary Doctrine takes a radical step and claims that only what exists materially is the only thing that exist. As a result, a most taken for granted action like communication exists only partially as sounds or symbols, while the meaning of them is entirely in our shared imagination, and therefore does not exist along with social orders, supernatrual dieties and even one's own identity which he claims to be "authentic". However, Solitary Individualism is very spiritual in terms of values, as it preach to live in harmony, serenity, peace and self actualization, but only perfectly in means of Isolation. Other values like love is most avoided in the Entakuqese religious culture, as the ideology believes that love is the most agreed form of slavery both hedonisticly, sexually and existancially. It supports singleness but does not enforce itself over those who fell in love with others, only warns them of the fragility of human relationships in general. Terrain, Tempeture & Geography Entakuqese land is mountainious terrain covered with wide wastelands. Hordes of beast, african nomadics and monk orders migrate across these fields in small groups or alone, with lone hermits struggle to survive daily in the mountain caves. The african sun iron fists the land, with only short periods of winter. However there is rain at least once a week in certain parts of the state. Economy The Entakuqese economy is moderate and libertarian. The government does not limit its citizens in any way, and some may claim it is capitalist. However the government do educate its citizens not to fall into the dangers of materialism and luxary, and instead encourage to live simply. Its current most valued resource may be the gasoline, and it is a growing industry whithin the state and worldwide in terms of international trade. The food industry prospers also, and a most valuble resource is the oil. The state suffers from a lack of tourism, as the majority of its citizens are quite hostile and suspicious to outsiders, seeing them as a threat to the partially ethnic purity. Military Military is a central part in the Entakuqese culture, and is viewed as a sacred profession amongst those who wish to find phyisical independence in the harsh environment most of the military bases are located. The soliders uniforms are black with strips of red, and carry special Entakuqese guns which are half machine guns half grenade launchers called the "ISO 45" Category:Nations in Africa Category:Vladimir Zhogin Category:Blue Nations Category:Member of Roz Wei Category:Nations